Untouchable
by animeluva12
Summary: This is a Gaara love story!
1. Chapter 1

**Mkkk! Sorry bout the lateness on updating! D: I've been grounded forever! D: I WILL finish this story!(: LOL Ok idk if I will but I may write a Spirited Away Fic!(:**

**[I have to give credit to xOnlyxHatexUnderstandsx on quizilla for this story! I really wanted to post it on here for some reason!]**

* * *

Name: Hanabira Fukenzen Age: 12Looks Like: Yellowy-green eyes, like when grass is wilting, yeah that color ^.^ Hair is to your waist and slightly wavy/curly and is pitch black, always in two mega-thick braids. Your bangs are long enough to cover your eyes and your skin is normal toned. You have a Sexy-no-justu body (XD I've always wanted to say that) and you wear long black pants that go past your feet and hanve lots o' pockets with two belts criss-crossed around your waist. You wear combat boots that when you tap the heel spikes go through the bottom and a crimson tube top with a black choker with a gothic cross on it. Oh and you have unattached sleeves going from your shoulder to your : You are really good with taijutsu but you also know a few jutsus, rarely used because of so much chakra is : Crimson Bliss- Sucks all of the blood out of the victim's body; Midnight Massacre- At midnight, and only if the moon is visible, anyone who is standing in the moonlight suffers instant death unless you choose not to kill them; Sands of Time- When a sacred hourglass you have is flipped over, you have until the sand runs out to control time. Blood is needed to perform this ritual; Crossfire- While making slashing motion with both hands, an 'X' of fire shoots out, not burning out until something it hits : You live alone in the desert as long as you can remember after your family was assasinated for their wealth. You didn't really care because they were abusive and constantly reminded you that your older siblings were much better than you. After their death, you moved to the desert outside of Suna and continued to teach yourself ninja techniques and so on, spying on nin from Suna and learning from them. Using the knowledge you have you made your own jutsus so yeah ^.^Personality: A complete lover of blood. It makes you excited and you love it, which makes you a superb killer. BUT you are actually very nice and not afraid to speak your mind. And you can sing really good because you talk to yourself (Like me ^...^).Okies well that's it! ^...^ Hope it's okay...~~~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~~~

"...For many years we have been getting reports of a girl living in the desert who is spying on our ninjas for unknown reasons. Information had told us that she used to be a resdient of Suna until her family was assassinated. We don't know how powerful she is so be on your guard, and for God's sake Gaara, do. Not. Kill her. Your mission is to retrieve her so we can see if she is a threat to us." The Kazekage said to his children. They nodded and went out into the cool night air of were sprawled out on the sand, sleeping peacefully in the cool desert. As you dreamt you heard voices echoing through your head..."Is that her?" "Looks like it...I guess she's asleep. Gaara, could you wrap her up so she doesn't try to escape if she wakes up?" "Hn." Your startling eyes shot open as you saw 3 genin standing over you. A boy wearing kabuki and all black with what seemed to be a mummy on his back, a girl with four blonde ponytails and a huge fan, and a very mysterious boy who piqued your intrest, wearing a large gourd with messy red hair and racoon like eyes of blue, the kanji 'love' tattooed over his left eye. "Did you all need something? I'm tired." You ask blankly. "You need to come with us, the Kazekage wants to speak with you." The girl said. "I'm not going anywhere until I know who you all are." You reply, not sure who the hell these people really were. "I'm Temari and these are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara." She said pointing from the kabuki boy to the red head. *Gaara of the Desert!* You grinned maliciously as you looked at Gaara. "It's an honor." You say before standing up and brushing off the sand. "I'm Hanabiru Fukenzen." *AKA, The Morbid Flower.* You say bowing to them, thinking the last part with a smirk. "But please call me Hana." "Okay, well we need you to come with us." "K. But don't touch me with that sand, Gaara, I won't hesitate to mutilate(THAT RHYMED!) you." "As if you could." He retorted blankly. "Is that a threat, sandman?" You ask mockingly. Temari and Kankuro watched in fear as Gaara turned to you, glaring. But instead of you turning away in fear, as he expected, you pulled your bottom eyelid down and stuck you tongue out with a "NYEAH! I ain't scared of you!" He deepened the glare and his sand shot towards you, you taking out a kunai and with an impossible speed blocking it all off. "I said don't touch me with it." You say pocketing your kunai and walking off. After hearing no footsteps you turned around to see Temari and Kankuro staring at you in shock and Gaara looking pissed. "Uhhh, aren't we supposed to be going to Suna or are you just going to stand there drooling? Let's go!" You say, usherine them to hurry up. Gaara scowled at you and the others caught up with you, Temari whispering to you, "I think we are going to get along _perfectly_." You grinned at her and made a peace sign as you continued walking. When you made it to the Kazekage's building, you busted the door open with your boot and barged into his office. He looked at you in shock as you flumped(*adds to dictionary * ^.^)in a chair and kicked your feet up on his desk. "Okay, old man, you woke me up in the middle of the night to talk to me. What the Hell is so important that I need to talk to you at-" You glanced at a clock. "-1:34 in the morning?" He gave you a very dissapointed look and said, "I needed to discuss something with you. I want to know if you are the same girl whose family was assassinated 7 years ago and if so, why are you spying on my ninjas?" You smiled brightly at him and said, "That I am. If you want the whole life story crap then here it is: Lived with family, family goes bye-bye, Hana moves to the desert and spies on your nins to learn ninja techniques and so on, Hana makes her own techniques, Hana kills anyone who pisses Hana off, everyone calls Hana the Morbid Child." You say happily. "Is that it, old man?" He gave you a cold look and said, "Yes. And I'm offering you a spot on Gaara's team that includes a place to live." He said to you. You twisted your mouth in thought for a moment and said, "Sure, why not? Thanks, Pops!" You say cheerily and stand up. Gaara was surprisingly smirking at you and Temari and Kankuro both looked amazed and happy. You grinned cheesily and put an elbow on her shoulder. "Okie dokei, well now that that's settled, I'm sleepy." You yawned and fell backwards, caught by Gaara's sand and fast asleep. The sand cradled you and he carried you upstairs and gently placed you on his bed, staring at your careless figure for a moment before walking up to the roof and staring at the haunting gaze of the Suna moon.

~x~x~x~x~

"So. Just pretend...That you and me were meant to be, but still-We're only friendsSo to make time pass just a little quicker-I'll flip some tables and shoot some liquorSo.1-2-3-4 You're precious ace is out the door!And only broken hearts remain in your handJack, Queens, and KingsAre now only meaningless things(And your ace is already gone)Because you didn't take a stand!She meant it, so many times!When she gave you that special smiiiile...But because of your stupid-i-tyHer heart has rotted into something vileOh, she was the ace in your haaaaaannnd!1-2-3-4 You're precious ace is out the door!And only broken hearts remain in your handJack, Queens, and KingsAre now only meaningless things(And your ace is already gone)Because you didn't take a stand!So...many...times...Her heart has ached from this deck of hateSo...many...times...Have diamonds, clubs, hearts and spades-RuinedHerSaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!So now it's just:1...2...3..4...51 cards...Spead over...A crimmmmsonnnn sang as you scrubbed your thick hair in the shower. After living alone in a desert for 7 years, you had found that writing songs could pass the time real fast. You hummed the song over again and wiggled and danced to it as you looked up at the showerhead, when a peculiar eye caught you attention. A few grains of sand floated around and as realization dawned upon you, you quickly covered your chest and screamed at the top of your lungs. "!" You could've sworn you heard some glass crack as you didn't bother turning the water off before putting on a towel and kicking the door down. "GOD DAMNIT, WHERE THE HELL IS SABAKU NO GAARA!" Kankuro was standing outside the door with a face almost as red as your as he saw your curvy, wet, body with only a towel on. He meekly pointed down the hallway to his room and you stormed over to his door, where you heard laughter, only pissing you off even more. With a swift kick, his door was also down and you saw him clutching his stomach as he leaned against the wall. You took a few steps towards him and not a second later there was a big, red, handprint on his face as well as a priceless look of shock. "Hentai no Gaara more like it..." You mumbled as you stepped over the door you knocked down and turned the shower off, grabbing your clothes and leaving to change. You got dressed in Temari's room, who you would be sharing with. Re-braiding your hair, you walked back out and into the kitchen for breakfast. You yawned and manged to find a pan, cracking some eggs on it and pouring yourself some milk. After they finished you flopped them onto a plate and grabbed a fork, devouring the gooeyness ^.^. "Mmmm...something smells good..." A voice trailed from the hallway. You recognized it as Temari's and swallowed the last bite before going out to see her. "Morning!" You chirped happily. "Oh, hi! What smells so good?" "I made eggs! I'll make you some, too, hang on a sec." You scurried back to the kitchen and made more in a manner of minutes. "Deez oohr gayte!"(Translation: These are great!) She said through a mouthful. She finished and leaned back happily on her chair. "I didn't know you could cook! Oh, that was good..." She said luxuriously. You grinned and made a peace sign as Kankuro walked in. You sighed as you saw him sniffing the air with a look of wanting on his face and didn't say anything as you prepared yet another meal. He enjoyed twice as much as Temari and then...Gaara walked in. Even 30 minutes later, the mark was still clearly visible on his face. You shot a cold look at him which he returned and the air filled with tension."Jerk.""Wench.""Nimrod.""Idiot.""Nogahnooch.""Fool.""Constankpalose!""Shut up before I add your flesh to my sand!""Ha! Ah, you're such a kidder, but death threats= no breakfast for you. Now shut up and make your own food, Sandy. Ha. Sandy. Haha! Dandy-sandy! Dandy-sandy-sunshine, standing in the breakfast line, said something rude so I got an attitude so until he prays and begs, then he won't be gettin' any eggs!" You fell over laughing at the little song you had just made up(Well, actually I just made up on the spot, lol, I seem to do that alot[THAT RHYMED!]) Gaara looked like he was about to explode and Temari and Kankuro gaped at you, fearing that Gaara _would_ explode and trying not to laugh at your nonchalantness. You grinned happily at Gaara and said, "No hard feelings, okay? If it makes you feel better then I won't even go near you, kay?" You reassured him. In your mind though, you were actually quite saddened at this...you weren't sure why but it made you dissapointed to know that you couldn't go near him anymore and your face became crestfallen and your pigtails seemed to hang limply as you stepped out of the kitchen and walked to your room.|:-Gaara POV-:|I sat in my room boredly, images of Hana rushing past my head. Something about her kept me thinking about her all the time, I don't know why, maybe it was how she stood up to the bastard who is my father or the way she smiled. Wait, what the Hell am I thinking? I love only myself, I care for no others. I heard the shower turn on and a beautiful carry through the house, knowing it was her right away. I found myself creating my third eye and once it was focused, sent it to the shower where it realligned and showed me her contently swaying to her voice as she washed up. I was stunned. Her body was so...perfect. I couldn't think or move until I realized that she suddenly screamed and covered up, my eye dissapearing as I found myself laughing as I heard, "GOD DAMNIT, WHERE THE HELL IS SABAKU NO GAARA?" I only laughed harder as she broke down the door in only a skimpy towel. I had no idea what she was going to do but felt a burning pain across my face and saw that she had the gall to slap me. I was too shocked to move as she proudly stepped over my door and left. I stood for another ten minutes, replaying everything that just happened in my head. I finally snapped out of it and it took me another 20 minutes to fix the door she threw aside like a toothpick.I hated her so much right now, but I have to admit,She's got spunk.I heard the two idiots who I was sadly related to praising her about something and I went downstairs to see. It was breakfast and as everyone sensed me, she glared. Inside I was smirking but as a reflex I glared back at her and an immature game of name-calling erupted. She spat,"Jerk.""Wench.""Nimrod.""Idiot.""Nogahnooch.""Fool.""Constankpalose!""Shut up before I add your flesh to my sand!"I finally snapped at her. She was really pissing me off now but for some reason a small part of me was enjoying this."Ha! Ah, you're such a kidder, but death threats= no breakfast for you. Now shut up and make your own food, Sandy. Ha. Sandy. Haha! Dandy-sandy! Dandy-sandy-sunshine, standing in the breakfast line, said something rude so I got an attitude so until he prays and begs, then he won't be gettin' any eggs!" She toppled over like a chair laughing as I could feel the rage pounding through my veins. Dandy-Sandy-Sunshine? That was too far. But yet...that little part of me was actually amused by it. She finally stopped and grinned happily at me. I felt the rage seep away as my heart felt like it was doing backflips and she said, "No hard feelings, okay? If it makes you feel better then I won't even go near you." She was sincere about every word that passed through her lips and my heart slowly sank, my hard look remaining. Her face turned guilty as she saw my face and for the first time I regretted being cold.~Go tell her sorry.~*Why the Hell should I?* I retorted. My concious was the most annoying thing on the planet.~Because you're feeling guilty about it and it will make you feel better.~*I'd like to see you make me.~But he didn't have to. I did myself.

~x~x~x~

You sat on Temari's windowsill, staring out at the busy people of Suna for many hours after deciding that it was almost immpossible to stay out of Gaara's way. It seemed like he was practically following you! So you just sat there, gazing off into nothingness when you decided on walking around Suna, since you hadn't been there in so many years. You peeked out of her door, and seeing nothing, crept out silently and made it to the front door, but you couldn't shake off the feeling that you were being watched. You shrugged and lazily tramped along the streets, earning many glances from some of the men in the village. You shoved your hands in your pockets and continued to stroll along, and just your luck, one of the rare storms came up. You looked around and saw everyone scrambling for shelter as you realized what happened during storms. You would suddenly become very weak and your mind would become confused and lost. An hour later, you were utterly freezing and soaked as you stood under a streetlight, the rain not faltering once. Leaned back against it you closed your eyes as you began to feel nauseous. You groaned as consiousness slipped away from you in that pale street light and you sunk in a heap on the wet ground. But what you never noticed was a floating eye that was watching you the whole time...You opened your eyes in the bright morning sun. "Grrr...too bright, too early, I'm going back to bed." You say to yourself as you cuddle back under the soft covers. *Wait. Covers?* Your eyes shot open again as you heard a voice. "You're finally awake." Your head flew out from under the pillow, showing your hair that was sticking in all directions and your cheeks that started to turn crimson. "Gaara? Where the Hell am I? How did I get here?" "I'm not playing 20 questions with you so shut up. You passed out during the storm last night and I brought you back here." He replied to you. "Oh...no wonder! It stormed, that's why. Sorry you had to carry me all that way, I got lost and couldn't figure out where I was in time." "What do you mean, 'in time'?" He asked. "Oh! Well for some reason every time it rain I get sick and end up passing out from fever. But I'm better now!" You explain cheefully. Your eyes widened as you remembered your promise and you tried to scramble out of the covers. "I forgot! I'm not supposed bother you, and I'm so annoying, too, crapola!" You said to yourself before tripping over and landing on something soft. *Sand?* You opened your eyes and indeed there was sand holding you carefully and it smelled like blood. You grinned and rested your head on it again. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked, annoyed. "I change my mind. I like your sand, it smells like blood and it's warm and soft." You breathed in again. "And it smells like you." You added quietly as an afterthought. "What?" "Oh, nothing! But anyhoo, thanks for saving me. Most people would have probably left me there." You tell him, still not moving from the sand. "I have no idea what you're talking about, now get off my sand before I kill you with it." *He really does hate me...* You sighed and stood up, brushing yourself off as you walked to the doorway. As you were about to step out, you turned back with your head down and said, "And I'm sorry for making you mad. I'm just too happy." He opened his mouth to say something, but you only hurried downstairs and saw Kankuro sitting at the table, utensils in hand. A yawn came from the hallway and you saw Temari grogilly walk in. "Oh, good morning." "Morning..." "*growl*" You laughed as Kankuro's stomach began begging and you proceeded to make...idk, pancakes? I usually put what I had for breakfast but it was cereal ^.^". ahem. CONTINUING! "Why so down, Hana?" Temari asked you as she saw the not-so-bubbly look on your face. "Oh, I don't think Gaara likes me that much. It was probably cos I slapped him and now he's mad at me. AND he had to save my ass last night, too!" "Save you?" "Oh, I get sick when it storms and I went for a walk and I got lost and passed out and he found me." You explain. "That doesn't sound very...Gaara-ish." Kankuro comments. "But don't worry, Gaara doesn't like anyone so you shouldn't worry." But instead of relief, you felt your heart sink deep into your chest as your pigtails hung limp. "Right. Well breakfast is ready...I think I'll go eat in your room." You say blankly and walk out, 2 plates in hand. Silently treading down the hallway, you uncomfortably knocked on Gaara's door as you put the plate on the floor(THAT RHYMED!) and turned to go back to Temari's room, but something grabbed your hand. You turned back around and met those sad, sea colored eyes boring into your wilted ones. "Sorry. I'm not mad at you and you don't have to stay out of my way. You're the only person I can tolerate besides myself." He mumbled, almost out of your hearing range. Your sad look slowly perked up like a dying flower coming back to life as you grinned happily. "Good. Umm...if I'm not bothering you...could I eat with you? I mean! I know I'm really annoying and stuff and I'll probably drive you nuts and-" He sighed and cut in. "If you want." "Okies!" You say brightly as he lets you in. You flump(How I do love that word! ^.^) down on the floor and shove a pancake in your mouth. After you finished it, you looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully and said, "You know...I'm sorry I'm so annoying, I just haven't been around people I've actually liked before. Especially you, I don't see how anyone could call you a monster, you're nice...well, to me at least! I think it's bull the way everyone treated/treats you. Like this one time...my parents had let me outside one day. They were having a meeting and said I could go outside for an hour, it was kinda late, too. So I wandered around for awhile and I found a playground and there on the swing was you, just sitting there. I was going to go up and talk to you because I had always wanted to so badly! My parents told me that I was like you, that everyone hated me and I shouldn't exist and that I was a monster; the disgrace of my family!" You said royally at the end whilst flaunting your hand. Gaara's lips seemed to slightly curve and he stayed silent, waiting for you to continue. "I thought that if we were the same, then we could be friends and no one would tease us anymore. But then my Father came and told me that I wasn't getting meals for a week because I was too close to you and that you would have killed me...But I didn't believe him. I just nodded and looked back at you and felt sad. I never did get to go outside again...Oh, I'm rambling again, aren't I? Sorry! Well I'm done, I'm going to train all day! I haven't in awhile...I'm glad we got to talk! We'll have to do this again sometime, ne?" You say with a smile and walk out. *WHOOOOO! He doesn't hate me! And he can stand my annoyingness! WOOT WOOT!* You put your dish away and with a new spring in your step you went to find a spot to train.

* * *

**Otayss! Chapter one!(: [This was actually 3 chapters but the chapters were sooo short I smushed them together!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two!(: Woot up in the same day? I'mma diee! xD**

* * *

|-|:Gaara POV:|-|I myself don't even know why the hell I decided to save her, let alone keep an eye, litterally, on that girl. I needed to stop before it was too late. She would betray me like Yashamaru would. No one could ever feel love for a monster, which is why I love only myself. So I ask my why. Why the Hell did I tell her I care? But either way...I think I felt...love again.|-|:Your POV:|-|The satisfying BOOM of a tree smashing to the ground rang in your ears as you leveled yet another patch of forest. You yawned and nimbly somersaulted upwards before your foot came crashing down on yet another unsuspecting elm, obliterating it. You fell to your knees, panting heavily. This had been going on for hours straight and it would probably keep going for a few more. You trained until you were almost unconcious before you stopped and a few times you had even passed out as you made your way back to your sleeping spot. "Okay...just a...few more...and I'll st..op." You weakly began to punch the trunk of another tree-which was amazingly still standing-and continued to dent it further. "Hana, if you keep doing that you're gonna get yourself killed!" You suddenly heard. Weakly turning around, you saw Kankuro staring at you in worry and amazement. Letting out a long breath you toppled over facedown, trying to catch your breath. He rushed over to you mumbling something as he lifted your arm over his shoulders and you walked/were carried back to the house. "Geez Kankuro! I still...need to...train..." You managed to say. He snorted and replied, "If had kept going then you would have gotten killed like that." "No...when I train, I...keep going until...I _almost_ pass out, silly." You retort. He sighed as he opened the door and heaved you in. "I found her, Temari!" Kankuro called out at the door closed. Her head popped out from the hallway and she smiled. "Took you long enough- what happened to you?" She suddenly asked, seeing your body. When you trained, you instead wore a crimson t-shirt with some black shorts and bangages around your arms with your hair up like Tenten's, but now the bandages were ripped and some blood was seeping through and your could see the many cuts and bruises on your skin along with your messy hair and sweat. "Aiyieyie, Hana, what are we going to do with you? Come on, let's get you cleaned up so we can go shopping, we're low on food and stuff." "Okay, gimme a sec." You replied and hurried to go take a shower. Thoroughly checking the entire room for any floating eyeballs before you got undressed, you took a shower and got dressed before walking back out...only to be stopped. "What happened to you?" Gaara asked blankly as he saw the bandages all over you. "Just some training, nothing much. It's usually worse than this though." You replied cheerfully. He only nodded and walked away before you hurried back out to find Temari. "Ready?" She asked you. You nodded happily and you both walked out. "So what do we have to get?" You asked her as you laced your hands behind your head. "Just food. But if we have enough time then we can go shopping." She replied. "I thought that's what we're doing right now." You question her confusedly. "As in just shopping-shopping, not buying food." "I'm still lost...I didn't have much of a childhood, ya know." "Oh, well in that case it's where you just go out and buy stuff that you like or want." "Ohhhh kay. Cool!" You both walked into the grocery store and started to get random stuff, you grabbing the needed items for tonight's dinner. You finished quickly since there were now 2 of you instead of just Temari and soon enough you were both going to do this 'shopping' thing. As she looked through clothes you were drawn to the toy section and contented yourself with looking at all of the stuffed animals. "Kyute!" You squealed and picked up a worn teddy bear from the used area. *It reminds me of...Edward.* You fondly remembered your only friend when you were little, an old teddy bear with a small string tied into a bow around its neck and loose button eyes and nose that you would talk to when you got lonely. After the assassination, Edward was soaked in blood so you only left him and ran for it. You hugged the bear tightly and breathed in its scent. Blood, dirt, and tears. *It's Edward!* You squealed happily and bounced up and down. "What did you find?" Temari asked you as she came into your isle. "Edward! My old teddy! They even got all the blood washed off of him!" You said bubbily. She sighed and shook her head, mumbling something. "If that's all you're getting then let's go." She told you and you nodded happily. After paying for your old friend and Temari's assorted clothes, you grabbed a lollipop and went home. With a BOOM the door was busted down by your all-powerful boot andd with a cry of, "We ladies are ho-ome!" You both walked in. "Dinner?" Kankuro asked as he walked into the room. "Yes yes, dinner. Help us put all this crap away first, though." He nodded and Temari went to go put her stuff away and you began to do the same. After you finished, you immediatly set to work making dinner. (Meh...it shall be beef stew with dumplings and other nice stuff ^.^ yay!) "Doom doom doom doom, doooooooom doom doom!" You cheerfully sang as you made your way through the kitchen with a butcher knife. Laughing maniacally, you hacked up some carrots and other vegetables before sliding it into the steaming pot of broth. "BWAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT, PATHETIC BEINGS, BURRRRRRRRNNNN! BWAHAHAHAHA!" "What the Hell are you doing?" A voice said from the door. "Cookin'." You said simply, not looking to see who it was. All of a sudden you suddenly flung the knife with a, "HIYAH!" And half of a spider slowly slid down the wall. As you turned to look at it, you saw that it was Gaara who was watching you and he stared at the twitching legs boredly. "Nice throw." He commented as you pulled out the knife, leaving a rather large slice in the wall. "Thank you!" You chirped, feeling your cheeks heat up. Hurridly turning away so he wouldn't see, you finished the stew and distributed it accordingly. "Close your ears." You told Gaara before taking a deep breath. He looked at you in a confused manner but winced as you suddenly scremed, "TEMARI AND KANKURO, DINNER IS READYYYYY!" "You're noisy." Gaara said as you finished. You put up a peace sign and smiled. "That's what I get from no one to talk to for 7 years." Teamri and Kankuro walked in, well more like Kankuro ran, and began to eat. Gaara and you sat down and you began to scarf down the food. Suddenly, Kankuro burped and you could see the white kabuki turn slightly red. You laughed as he said excuse me and then you burped out(I can do this ^.^), "Kankuro you're such a pig!" Temari's eye twitched as you both began laughing insanely, to the point where you fell out of your seat. When it finally died down you put your plates away and washed them. Spinning in circles you left the kitchen and happily bounced upstairs to go to Temari's room and grab Edward before going up to the roof. You decided on sleeping outside for the night, where you were more comfortable. Almost an hour later you found that you couldn't sleep and even tried counting sheep corpses, but nothing seemed to work. "OOH I know! I remember Mrs. Kaiku singing this one night!" You suddenly told Edward and took in a breath:Lullaby(By the almighty Jack Johnson! *applause*)When you're so lonely lying in bedNight's closed it's eyes but you can't rest your headEveryone's sleeping all through the houseYou wish you could dream but forgot to somehowSing this lullaby to yourselfSing this lullaby to yourselfAnd if you are waiting, waiting for meKnow I'll be home soon darling I guaranteeI'll be home Sunday just in one weekDry up your tears if you start to weepAnd sing this lullaby to yourselfSing this lullaby to yourselfLullaby, I'm not nearbySing this lullaby to yourselfDon't you cry, no don't you crySing this lullaby to yourselfCause when I arrive dear it won't be that longNo it won't seem like anytime that I've been goneIt ain't the first time it won't be the lastWon't you remember these words to help the time pass?So when you're so lonely lying in bedNight's closed it's eyes but you can't rest your headEveryone's sleeping all through the houseYou wish you could dream but forgot to somehowSing this lullaby to yourselfSing this lullaby to yourselfSing this lullaby, sing this lulla...by to...Sleep gently took hold of you as you couldn't even finish the last line, but you thought you heard a soft, "Goodnight" just before you fell asleep.

~x~x~x~

"Wake up." An emotionless voice told you. Still being half asleep, you only turned over and mumbled, "It's too early, go back to bed..." Feeling a sharp pain in your back from a foot colliding with your own you swung your leg around to trip whoever it was screwing with you that early in the morning. You heard a growl after the thump of whoever it was falling over and you were grabbed by the collar of your pajama shirt (You wear like what Naruto does, only its black and your sleeping cap is a bunny ^.^) and your eyes were now locked with Gaara's. Your face was very close to his own and you could feel your face getting hotter. "Get dressed and hurry up, we have a mission." He said through gritted teeth. "Oh...sorry I tripped you. Not a morning person." You mumbled as you rubbed your eyes and yawned. He let go of your shirt and you fell to the roof. "OUCH! God damn, you didn't have to drop me..." You muttered. He only 'hn'ed and walked back downstairs. *It actually looks like he was trying to be...nice.* You thought in amazement to yourself as you rubbed your sore butt. Picking up your pillow and Edward you tramped back downstairs yawning. Quietly sneaking into Temari's room, as it was about 5 in the morning and any normal person would still be sleeping, you grabbed your clothes and did all your morning junk. As you rebraided your hair you saw a small sack left out on the table with a note beside it. "Dear Hana, I told Gaara that you both were assigned a mission to snow but he said when he went to tell you you were asleep. Lazy ass. So I went and packed for you, you can thank me later. Gaara will explain everything for now, come back safe, okay? Temari"You smiled and pocketed the note before slipping Edward in the bag and sliding it over your shoulder. "Are you ready yet?" The same dead voice asked you. Spinning around you saw Gaara standing at the door waiting for you boredly and you strode over to him. "I'm ready now, sorry I took so long." "Hn." He opened the door for you and you stepped out glancing at the fading crescent moon. You suddenly realized that Gaara was wearing a differnet outfit than usual; this one was a dark red but he still wore the white sash. "How come your wearing long-sleeves and stuff? Oh yeah, Temari said that you're supposed to explain what this whole mission thing is about." There was a short silence before he said, "We're going to retrieve a certain item and kill a man who left Sunagakure. His whereabouts are in Snow." Your face paled considerably and your heart froze for a moment. "Sn-snow?" You whispered. "Yes." You didn't say anything else, but as you both passed the gates you took out Edward and hugged him tightly. *Snow...* In your mind you saw swords flash in the light and crimson blood spill across a blanket of cold white, the bodies of the people you knew in the back of your mind falling to the ground with large gashes in them. Letting out a small whimper you fell to your knees, clutching your head. "No...no, DON'T KILL THEM!" You yelled as the painful throbbing in your head grew and subsided. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked you, but you only shook your head and refused to look at him. "We're going to speed up." He told you after a few minutes. You only nodded and jumped up into the trees, darting through them as blurs of black and red. Suddenly you heard a whispered, "What did you remember?" And you almost fell off the branch you had just landed on. But he had quickly grabbed your arm and balanced you before continuing. "How did you know?" You asked him back. He paused, but said, "It happens to me sometimes. I remember my childhood memories and my heart hurts." "Oh...same here. I had a bad experience in Snow, I think. I don't remember what happened but when I do I just see swords, blood, and snow. Even sometime's I'll see the people and it'll feel like I knew them from somewhere but..." Your voice trailed off before you would start remembering everything again and Gaara didn't say anything. Not that it surprised you but- "I'm sorry." You heard him mumble, knocking you out of your thoughts. "Oh umm it's okay, don't worry about it. But thanks! It means alot coming from you. ^.^" You quickly reply. As you had finally made it to the docks, from the sun you would say it was a little after 7; you had made pretty good time. You bowed to the man who was letting you borrow the boat and walked across the gangplank. Taking in a deep breath of the salty air you hopped up to the roof of the small cabin and pointed out. "Onwards! We shall keep going until the sky meet the sea and then past the horizon!" You said poetically. Gaara looked at you like you were a psycho, which is about right, and the engine rumbled before the boat began to steadily move outwards to the horizon.

~x~x~x~

The air was slowly becoming more crisp and cool as the boat trudged on, you looking over the edge of the boat into the water. Every now and then the occasional fish would near the surface and you would spit at it or growl and growl then giggle as it hurridly swam away. As you barked at yet another one you were cut off with a- "What the hell are you doing?" You only continued barking and said, "I'm playing with the fish." "You're going to fall in." "I know." Gaara sighed, knowing it was useless to continue and walked away before he decided to push you in. Next thing he heard was a, "Why you son of a-" and a splash and scream. /Hana, dammit I told you you were going to fall in!/ He thought worridly and ran over to where you last stood. On the deck layed Edward, slightly damp from the water splashed on him and he looked over the edge, waiting for you to come up. But you didn't."Somebody get her, she fell in!" Gaara yelled towards the cabin where the captain would be. The boat slowly came to a stop and a few of the workers came out. "What's wrong?" "My teammate fell in and she hasn't come up." Gaara replied calmly, although in his head was screaming. "Well...we can't swim." His eyes widened at the stupidity of a sailor not knowing how to swim and one added, "They say it's bad luck for one to know how to swim." Gaara growled and sand rose from his gourd before he sent it into the freezing waters were sinking. Just floating farther and farther below the surface as you hugged yourself tightly. The waters were EFFING cold andyou were stupid enough to do all the things that you should do when you swim with clothes on, except you didn't know HOW to swim. Before you jumped in, you pulled off your sleeves and pants and pulled out a small fishnet dress from your pocket(Like what Anko wears) and quickly slipped it on. And the whole reason you went and jumped was because your choker fell off and a fish grabbed it, you yelling "SON OF A-" Before you jumped in. So now due to your stupid actions, you were quickly running out of air and just thought boredly to yourself, *Well this is sheotty. I expected myself to die in an intense battle between myself and some army, not commit suicide for God's sake! Oh well. Hey, at least I could try to save myself!* So with that you began to flail around in the water...which only made you sink faster. The rest of the air you had left then seeped past your lips as bubbles and danced towards the surface as everything went then... a long moment, you could hear a heartbeat other than your own and felt warm, with something soft touching your you could breath you sat straight up, coughing up water. You opened your stinging and blurry eyes, tearing up from the salt water and you rubbed them furiously. Then you realized that you were utterly freezing and you sneezed before hugging yourself tightly. "You really are stupid for a renowned killer." Gaaras voice insulted you as a warm towel was wrapped around you. "I kn-kn-know." "And I told you you were going to fall in." "I-I d-d-didnt-t f-fall, dumbass." You retorted. "Then you're even dumber than I thought." He answered. "S-so?" You returned, your voice now cracking up from holding back tears. You stumbled to stand up and as he tried to help you only pushed him away before weakly walking into the cabin to change. You dried up with the towel and took out some of the heavier clothes Temari had packed for you, now wearing a black longsleeved shirt, baggy black pants, a black poncho thingy like what Team 7 wore in the Naruto movie, and some white gloves along with some socks. When you walked with the boots on deck you would trip and stumble alot so you took to wearing socks. You unbraided your damp hair and shook it out before walking back out to get Edward. Not wanting to hear the endless insults of Gaara, you planned on spending the rest of the trip in the cabin, which would be for about another day or so. So as you silently treaded across the deck you picked up Edward and hugged him under your coat, not answering or acknowledging when the insensitive prick, Gaara, called your name. You only walked back into the cabin and locked the door behind you. You crawled up into the bunk bed and took off the poncho before starting your conversation with Edward to pass the time. Much later your attention was drawn to the door as the knob quivered with someone trying to open the door, and then there was a knock. "Hana, open the door." Gaara's dead voice told you. "No." You answered him. There was a growl and he knocked down the door before saying, "Dinner's ready." "I'm not hungry. Get out of my room." "You're going to eat and this is our room, there wasn't enough rooms for each of us to have one." "I don't care, get out and no I will not eat until I feel like it. I'm just not hungry." But then your stomach growled, begging for food since you hadn't eaten since last night's dinner. From the dim light of the almost set sun you watched as sand blossomed from his gourd and hovered over to you, gently picking your huddled form up and carrying you to face Gaara. "Why are you acting like this?" He asked you. You "hmph!"ed and turned your head in refusal of answering. The sand forced you to look at him and he repeated, "Why are you acting like this?" Your eyes blurred and you sniffled quietly, trying your hardest not to cry in front of him. "I l-lost my necklace because of a st-stupid fish and then I almost drowned and you keep bitching a-a-about how st-stupid I am and I d-don't wanna go to Snow and r-remember everything again." You finally said before softly crying, your tears sinking into the sand as they dripped off of your cheeks. You closed your eyes, waiting for the scorn of how pathetic you were being. But instead, something warm gently brushed away your tears and you were placed on the ground. "You really shouldn't cry. It doesn't suit you." He told you quietly. "I'll bring you something to eat." He also said as the sand returned to his gourd and he walked out. You only sat there, letting everything sink in as you placed your fingertips on your cheek where he had just touched you. Not much later he came back and you swore he smirked as he saw you still in the same spot sitting on the ground. He handed you a plate and sat next to you and began to eat as if nothing had happened at all. Smiling, you picked up the fork and began to eat, just talking and even getting him to converse at times until with a sudden THUMP, a man walked into the room and said, "There's a change of plans. You're going to have to get off here, the rest of our course has already frozen over."

* * *

**Rawrrrrr! (: Lol Chapter 3 will be up in a min! O:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaahhahaa!(:**

* * *

For the umpteenth time, Gaara stopped in the deep snow and looked back to your small figure that hurried to catch up with him. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked you blankly, but you only grinned back at him and nodded your head that was now paler than before and with rosy cheeks. Yet in all honesty...you weren't well at all. In the past few minutes you had no feeling in your hands or feet and the numbed feeling was spreading across your face now, too. But you refused to slow Gaara down. Even though you were freezing, hungry, and tired, you trudged along as fast as you could and the winds only seemed to blow even harder as you did. So as you walked through the blanket of white, again Gaara stopped and patiently waited for you to struggle up to him again. But then...your knees began to buckle...  
"Gaara?" He looked back towards you as your vision began to cloud. "I'm not okay...(I promise ^.^ *begins to sing I'm not okay*)"  
And everything turned back as you heard a faint, "Hana!"

"When she wakes up, give her this and don't let her move around too much, I'll be back in a few hours." A woman said and a door was quietly closed. "Hana..." You slowly opened your eyes as you heard your name and smiled as much as you could as you saw that familiar pair of seafoam eyes, curtained with black like the racoon within him. Something left your hand and you blinked a few times, adjusting to the firelight as you looked up at Gaara. "Sorry, Gaara..." You said weakly and his face faintly softened. "It's fine..." He said stiffly and looked away, seemingly interested with a picture on the wall. With a small gasp of pain, you sat up and attempted to set up your pillows, but your gasp had turned Gaara's attention straight back to you and he immediatly grabbed your hand. "You shouldn't move too much." He said simply and propped up your pills before handing you a cup. You tilted your head sideways as a confused puppy would and he stated, "Drink it, it's not poisoned." Making you raise an eyebrow. "Kay." You replied and sipped from it.  
Mmmm...Hot cocoa ^.^  
"So...tell me story!" You said as chipperly as you could and Gaara stared blankly back at your happy smile, and it looked like he was preventing himself from doing the same. "No." He said tonelessly and kept your gaze locked. Slightly putting on a, 'you're-mean-and-now-I'm-gonna-cry-so-you'll-listen-to-me-HA!' face he sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead. "...What kind of story?" He mumbled and you grinned. "Well there's two options: a) You can tell me a nice long one about a princess who get kidnapped and the dead handsome prince comes to save her from her doom,-" Gaara's eye twitched as he heard this and he waited for the second option-" or b) You can tell me nice, long, GORY ones about everyone you killed. But if you don't like stories then we don't have to, you know." He sighed again in relief, leaning back in his chair. "Then I won't." He replied and continued to stare at you. "Fine...well I'm not going to bother you any more then! Goodnight to you!" You huffed and put your finished cocoa on the nightstand and painfully putting back your pillows. You rested your head on the, facing the opposite direction of Gaara, and pulled the covers over your head with a small mumble of "Jerkwad...". But yet, you knew you weren't going to fall asleep with him there. So you contented yourself with listening to the fire when you heard a sigh. "Once upon a time there was a magical unicorn. I killed it. The end." You laughed happily and struggled to sit up, but felt something take hold of your arms and help you. The covers slid off your head and you saw Gaara staring amusedly at you as you continued to laugh. "That was very good. I could do better though! Like say...Once Upon a Suna Moon...  
*Setting changes to Suna at night, a large full moon is in the sky*  
A beautiful princess whose name was unknown lived in the tall tower in Sunagakure. Her parents loathed her, though she didn't know why, and locked her away for the rest of her days, leaving her to only stare out the window and watch the passing people below. Yet one day...she was seen. It was a boy whom many feared because of his awesome power and status, however, he was actually as kind as could be. He caught a glimpse of the girl in what was thought to be an abandoned tower as he took his walk through the night and he leapt up the rooftops until he reached her window. Tapping on it, she opened it and smiled. 'Who are you?' She asked as he came inside. 'The son of the king, Araag.' He replied stiffly, trying to hide how completely amazed he was by the girl. 'Who are you?' He asked her. 'I have no name. All I know is that I have been alone in this tower my whole life.' She said to him..." You continued the story, where the Princess was kidnapped and the Prince rescued her at the last moment, as all hero's do, and they lived happily ever after, as always.  
Gaara sighed. "That was the worst thing I've ever heard besides Kankuro's singing." He stated in his usual dead voice. "I know! I liked yours much better anyway. Short and sweet...not enough death in mine, anyway." You agreed with him and smiled...but he suddenly spoke up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" You looked towards him in confusion. "What do you mean?" "When we were coming to Snow...why didn't you tell me you felt sick? I could've helped you and this woudn't have happened..." He said through gritted teeth and avoided your gaze. "I didn't want to slow us down...I'm sorry." You said softly and turned away. "It's my fault." Gaara was about to speak again but the door was suddenly opened and an old woman who looked rather strict walked in. "Well the shops are closed, there's been another blizz-oh you're awake. Good, how are you feeling?" The woman took off her coat and hung it up before turning to you. "I'm fine, I guess. Just a little dizzy and weak..." You replied unsurely and she nodded. "Well that's better than before, I guess. Gaara, could you leave us for a moment?" Your heart sunk as he nodded and left, making you suddenly feel vulnerable to the woman. She leaned close to you. "Now tell me, did he hurt you?" Your eyes widened. Did she really think Gaara had been the one who hurt you? "Of course not! He's my friend!" She eyed you sympathetically. "Of course, of course...you know, you don't have to hide it from me or anything. I know how he is, a terrible monster who has killed many. I was surprised when he came to my doorstep carrying you, I thought you were dead. But he told me that you were sick and needed somewhere to stay so I let him in, and never showed any sign of fear!" She said proudly and you narrowed your eyes, but held your temper. "Excuse me, but Gaara isn't a monster. He's as human as I am with a heart and everything else and most of all, my friend. So I would have to say hold your tongue when you know nothing about him!" You snapped back at her. But she only placed a hand on your shoulder. "You have my sympathy, dear." She said and walked out. You crossed your arms and scowled. "Like I want your sympathy, stupid, fruity, son of a-!" "Now what are you rambling to yourself about?" Gaara's voice asked boredly as he walked in. "Nuffin' muffin!" You replied and smiled. A faint smirk tugged on his lips but then the woman walked back in. "The blizzard's slowing, I'm going to go deliver some medicine to a man I met, he's from Suna, too." "He is?" You asked and she nodded. "Said something about going into hiding...poor fellow, this cold must make him mental. Well I'll be back soon, then." She said with a sad gaze your way before walking out. You smirked as the front door closed before turning to the red-head.  
"Gaara, I do so believe we have found our dear friend."

~x~x~x~

The cold winter blaze made your cheeks flare red, but somehow it seemed that you were beginning to get used to it all. Of course, it probably had to do with the fact that Gaara made you walk close to him and he held a firm grip on your arm which seemed to be steadilly slipping lower and lower...  
But enough about that, I wouldn't want to spoil anything, ne?  
So as you walked through the ever-worsening blizzard, a faint noise caught in the wind reached your ears and you abruptly stopped, turning behind you. "What is it?" You narrowed your eyes and caught a glimpse of a shadow hurrying away. "I see him, hurry!" You hissed at him at and ran after him. At first, the snow was thick and slowed you down, but you suddenly felt airy and light and easily moved across it, Gaara following you on stepping stones of sand, slightly amazed at your sudden change. Closer and closer you came to the figure, and just as you neared it your legs tightened and you pounced!-  
_SHIIIING!_  
A kunai slicing through the air embedded deep into your side, leaving you to stumble over and crimson stain the white below you.  
_Red on white in the dead of night, there's a phantom on the prowl..._  
Hearing a growl coming from Gaara, sand shot out from over your head in the shape of a hand, but missed the fading silloutte. He cursed and hurried over to you, eyes shining with worry but a face as blank as the landscape. "Let me see it..." He said firmly and you winced, shaking your head no and pulling it out with a sharp breath. Blood poured out onto the snow, the heat melting it somewhat before freezing along with it. "I'm okay, it's not that bad...it doesn't really hur-OUUUUUCH DON'T TOUCH IT!" You snapped at him as he looked at the blood on his fingers carefully. "It's poisoned. Come on, I'm taking you back." He said and reached out to pick you up, but you pushed him away and wobbilly stood up. "I have time before it gets bad. Now come on, our priority is catching that sorry son of a bi-" "That may be so, but my priority is making sure you're okay." He said tonelessly, but then suddently looked away. Heart skipping a beat, you blushed and turned away as well, fiddling with the bottom of your jacket. "O-oh...well can't we look just for a minute? I promise I'll go back after that, okay?" You replied hopefully. He stared at you for a long moment but then sighed and nodded. "Fine. But only a minute, no more than that." He said strictly and you nodded happily, taking off with light feet where the man last dissapeared. However, he was no where to be found and you soon found yourself on Gaara's back, he carrying you back as your side was now seething painfully. The blizzard had died down and both of you now walked in a peaceful silence, and could feel that this was just a calm before the storm. Your head was rested on his shoulder, and leaned your head against his. "...Hey, Gaara?" You asked him. "Yes?" You paused for a moment, a small smile flicking across your face. "Thank you." You whispered, wrapping your arms around him a little tighter and savoring the scent of the sun in his firey mess of hair. Although you couldn't see it, a rare, faint smile was on his lips and a pink on his cheeks as he replied softly, "You're welcome."  
But of course, it couldn've just been the cold, ne?  
He walked up to the steps of the house and opened the door, the smile on your face now a perpetual grin. "OI! I've been poisoned, come save me!" You called snobbilly at the lady, deciding that you were going to be happily cruel to her for having such an opinion on Gaara. Gaara smirked at your call as he brought you back into the room, resting you on the bed. She hurried in, eyeing the red-head darkly. "Poisoned? By whom?" She asked, obviously thinking Gaara did it. "Who do you think, a leprechaun doing a little jig? Hell if I know, that kunai came out of no where! Chop, chop, I could die any mome-" You suddenly gasped, grabbing you side as a look of utter pain came across your face. "T-too...late..." You whispered and slumped back on the pillows, trying to keep a straight face when you could've burst out laughing. "Hana? HANA?" The woman wailed and you suddenly sat up in a fit of giggles. "That...HAHAHAHAHA oh that was good...hahahaha just kidding, now fix me up!" You said cheerilly. The woman sighed in relief and Gaara glared at you, much to your dissapointment. "Don't do that again." He said emotionlessly and you couldn't help but notice...relief? In his eyes...  
But you know, it could have just been wishful thinking, ne?  
She scrambled over to her medicine cabinent with a murmur of, "Oh thank goodness..." and pulled out some herbs and alchohol. "Alright, you're going to have to take off your shirt." She said and your face flared as did Gaara's. "Ummm...Gaara? It'd be really great if you left for juuust a sec, okay?" You said embarrassedly and he nodded quickly before hurrying out and that woman giving you the same sympathetic look. "Dear, you know you don't have to hide it now. I know he's the one who did it, it's plain as day." She said in a motherly tone and you raised an eyebrow. "Umm...if it wasn't for Gaara, I would dead right now. He carried me back here, you know, if he was trying to kill me don'tcha think he woulda left me out there? Geez, stop giving him such a bad name, for God's sake!" You replied haughtily at her and she pat your shoulder affectionatly. "I see, I see...well if you ever want to talk to me, I'm here to help. If he's threatening you then I promise I-" "FOR THE LAST TIME, GAARA IS NOT BAD! HE'S MY FRIEND AND I WOULD TRUST HIM WITH MY LIFE!" You snarled at her and she flinched, but then regained that same look with a sad sigh. *Oh. Em. Eff. Gee. This hag can't be for real...* You thought, rubbing your temples. "Okay, now listen to me. I. Am. Poisoned. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk. About. Gaara. Now. Get. MOVING." You said sharply and she eyed you mysteriously before nodding and you pulled off your jacket and shirt, somewhat uncomfortable about it. She blinked a few times and ran her hand over the wound, yet you felt nothing. "What?" You blurted and you looked to your side, seeing only a small cut that was slowly healing up. "...Cool. I guess I'm fine then!" You chirped and she didn't reply, only nodded slowly and dabbed some alchohol on a gauze before placing over the cut and walking out, a strange look on her face. She didn't even spare Gaara a glance as you pulled your shirt back on and he went back over to you, looking quite curious about something. "...Why did you scream something about me not being bad?" He asked you, something odd in his eyes; An almost hopeful look, it seemed. "Oh...well she thought you might've poisoned me. But I was a good girl and refrained from strangling her and instead gave her a verbal lashing! Isn't that great?" You said in a bubbily tone and a grin on your face as you swung your legs over the side. He stared at you for a moment and stayed silent until he looked up to you with a small smile. "Hey, Hana?" "Yup?" "...Thank you." He whispered. And with a small smile, you replied, "You're welcome." And then his attention was suddenly brought to your hair. "Hana...what happened to you hair?" He questioned you and your eyes widened. Because the once magnet colored locks...were now beginning to tint a dull, pearly white.  
And that, was a fact.

~x~x~x~

"Oh great..." You squeaked as you saw your hair. "Just great." Your entire was now shaking with the faint shock and fear, and you looked up to Gaara. "What'd we do?" You asked him worriedly. Because if there was one thing you knew, Gaara could do anything. He always knew what to do, and he hadn't failed to pass your expectations once. He thought for a long moment, before turning back to you. "Can you walk?" He asked. Not the answer you were looking for, but good enough. "A little bit, but wh-" And you were again cut off as his hand grabbed yours and he gestured for you to be silent, leading you quietly through the house and out the front door. "We're leaving." He said plainly, and all at once you realized that a certain someone wasn't there. "EDWARD!" You shrieked. "I have to go back and get him, I can't leave him behind!" You said hurriedly and turned back to go inside. "Hana,_no_!" He hissed impatiently. But it was too late; you were already sneaking back in.  
But what a surprise, as the next thing Gaara knew, there was yet another scream of "SON OF A-!" And the door slammed shut.  
"Now look, I have been trying my damn hardest to get you to warm up to me, missy, but IT LOOKS LIKE I'LL HAVE TO USE A BIT OF FORCE!" The woman yelled insanely. Her eyes were bloodshot as she pinned you by the throat against the door, a kunai to your neck as well. "G-Gaara...!" You said in a slightly panicked voice. "This lady is pinning me to the front door with a kunai. GOD DAMNIT HELP ME!" You cried, now in a fearful frenzy. "SHUT UP!" She screamed back. "JUST SHUT _UP_! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU ANYWAY! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAA...OH AND THEN THE KAZEKAGE WIL BE SO PLEASED! ALL THAT MONEY WILL BE MINE AND ONLY MINE...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." The Kazekage? And in her own little world, her grip on you tightened. "Gaa...ra..." You whispered croakishly, as your air supply was being cut off. But that's when you noticed the small grains of sand lacing the air and beginning to tighten around her wrists. She immediatly froze to the spot. "What are you doing?" She demanded.  
_Are you afraid of what you cannot hear?_  
The sand was now gripping hard, and she screamed in pain as there was a snapping; her left wrist was broken and her hold went limp.  
_Are you afraid of what you cannot see?_  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WENCH?" It was followed by an even louder snapping as not only her wrist, but some of the bone in her arm broke as well.  
_I know someone that you should fear..._  
The kunai fell to the floor, and you pushed her off of you.  
_And that someone..._  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BITC-" You stepped to the side as the door was broken down, ripping the door frame down with it.  
_Is monster me._  
Gaara stood there, veins in his eyes and an unmatchable hate coating him as he glared the woman down. "You...you will never touch Hana again. You won't live to finish that sentence." He said demonically, the sand picking her up by the throat. "Oh you think so? JUST WATCH ME! HANABIRA IS A DIRTY LITTLE BITCH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!" Gaara snarled, a jolt of fear actually darting down your spine at it. It sounded like something from a nightmare and you realized...  
_This couldn't be Gaara..._  
The woman screamed again as the sand tightened and you looked away, the scent of blood filling the air as he killed her. You stood up and tried to scamper down the hallway, glancing back to see the sand toss her into the fire. The stench of burning flesh was unbearable as it was familiar as you ran into the room, grabbing your bag and Edward and hiding in the shadowed corner, still hugging him tightly. "It's still not enough..." He hissed, walking into the room. Your face paled considerably as you hugged Edward tightly, looking at him with a crestfallen gaze. If it was anyone else but him, you wouldn't have hesitated to kill them on the spot. But it was him. It was Sabuka no Gaara, and you knew that even if you were possessed, you wouldn't have been able to bring yourself to kill him. So you only smiled a little, and decided to say one thing before he added your blood to his sand...  
"You know...you're the only person who I couldn't kill. My heart likes you too much...much too much. But either way...thank you. For everything."  
He faltered.  
Because you were the only one he knew who faced their death, and smiled...because of him.  
Not because they wanted to die.  
Or that they were happy at the time.  
But because they were glad it was him who was ending their life.  
"AA~AHHHHH!" He cried, grabbing his head as memories flooded back. "Gaara!" You gasped, knowing what was happening again as he fell to his knees. You flung your arms forward, hugging him tightly and resting your head close to his. "It's okay...Everything's okay..." You cooed, not realizing yet that you were crying. His hisses of pain died down, and you found yourself sitting in darkness, and silence as snow softly fell outside. And you still whispered soft reassurances to him, until he gently lifted his head, giving you a thoughtful look. He paused for a moment...  
And then he leaned closer...  
And closer...  
And closer...  
And closer.  
**And his lips touched yours.**

* * *

Hahahaha donneeeee!(:


	4. Chapter 4

Haha! "OOOOOOH So give them BLOOD! Blood! Gallons of the stuff! Give them all they all that they can drink and it will never be enough! So give them blood! Blood! BLOOOO~D! Grab a glass because there's gonna be a flood!"

Before I begin this chapter, dear ladies, I am here to warn you something. Alchohol is bad for you. Terrible, really...which is why I'm putting it to use on my characters instead so that you may, indeed, "lmfao" as you watch what alchohol can do to you.  
Remember! Don't drink and drive with demons...singing will be induced.

* * *

For a moment, you experienced the feeling of your heart wanting to burst it beat so fast. It was like a rush, you thought later, like you had liqiufied air in your veins instead of blood.  
But going to back to the present, you didn't know what to think until instinct kicked in and your eyes slid shut as you kissed back. His lips felt warm in the cold, and remarkably it wasn't a rough or hard kiss, but soft and sweet. You weren't sure at all if it had been a second or a year at that point in time, but you did know that honestly...you didn't give a damn if when this all ended, you would die on the spot.  
Because you would die the happiest person alive.  
His fingers slowly tangled themselves into your soft hair and gently coaxed you closer as something slid across your bottom lip, and complying, you parted your lips and wrapped your arms around his ne-  
Snarling.  
In a split second, you both broke apart blushing like fools and eyes scanned around only to see the unwelcomed yellow glare of a snow leopard, looking hungrily at you. Sand arose around both of you in defense and your mind raced. It was hard to comprehend everything that was going on and so suddenly as it charged, you felt a pang and suddenly sprang out at it at the same time, pinning it to the ground.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" You grit your teeth as Gaara yelled at you and looked the beast below you straight in the eye, and it slowly began to shrink in fear, ears going back. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" You finally screamed back as the leopard pushed you off and darted away like a scared kitten back into the snowy woods. Flumping onto the ground, panting and still feeling the adrenaline, he rushed over to you and gave you an irritated look.  
"You're an idiot." You smiled. "But I am indeed a wonderful one who saved both our asses. You're welcome." He sighed heavilly and pulled you up, examining you for anymore injuries...  
...And you thought differently.  
"If you really want to know, I am a C cup. Enough with the pervertedness, TO SNOW WE GO!" His face lit up and he began to stutter. "I-I wasn't staring at your fr-freaking boobs, psycho! I never would!" He retorted quickly. You stopped abruptly and turned to him with a stonish face.  
"...Are you implying that my lady lumps aren't worth looking at?" He paled. "NO! Hell I could look at them ALL DAY!"  
Needless to say, there was a very...very...long silence.  
Gaara mumbled profanities and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh God help me..." Was all you managed to decipher, as your head was too busy repeating that line over...and over...and over...again.  
Also needless to say, this will probably take up a large chunk of this chapter.  
"YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING! PERVERTED CARROT-TOP!" "I AM NOT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THIS UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!" "NO I WAS NOT! YOU WERE THE ONE STARING AT THEM!"  
"I WAS MAKING SURE YOU DIDN'T GET HURT!" "AND IT JUST SO HAPPENED THE FIRST PLACE YOU LOOKED WAS MY BREASTS!" "YES, IT JUST SO HAPPENS IT WAS!" Sparks of electricity connected from your heated glares and you got close enough to where your noses touched, teeth bared.  
"SO THIS IS MY FAULT?" "I NEVER SAID IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" "YOU'RE THINKING IT!" "I AM NOT! STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!" "EITHER WAY, YOU'RE THE PERVERT HERE!" "OH REALLY? WHAT ABOUT THE TIME YOU WERE STARING AT MY ASS! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL BECAUSE..." "HA! NO EXCUSE FOR THAT, HENTAI LORD!" "SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Your face darkened another shade. "DO NOT!" "DO TOO!" "DO NOT!" "DO TOO!" "KISS MY ASS!" "YOU WISH I WOULD!" "SICKO!" "ERO!" "I HATE YOU!" "WELL DON'T WORRY, THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!" "THEN HOW COME YOU KISSED ME BACK THERE?" "BECAUSE I WANTED TO, THAT'S WHY!" "OH OF COURSE! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND PULL THAT ONE AGAI-!"  
As we can all conclude, Gaara did pull that one again. And this time, it was a much more lustful kiss, as your mouth was open when he cut you short, and his tongue played around teasingly with yours until he broke away. Both of you were panting heavilly and avoided his gaze as much as possible.  
"See? I win."  
And both of you were silent the whole way back, spare the crunching of snow under your feet and occasional clearing of one's throat as you or he had momentarilly brought up the courage to say something, but fell short the moment you opened your mouth. More shuffling, and then another gateway you both quietly passed through, and many building could be seen.  
Seemed as if you finally made it...  
"We...we have a hotel on Tousou Street..." Oh what a pleasant name! Frostbite Street. This journey was becoming more and more quaint by the passing second...You nodded simply and, given a little more bravery by hearing him speak first, meekly reached out and took his warmer hand. "Ahm...s-sorry for exploding on you earlier." With a small cat grin, you winked and added, "And if it makes you feel better, you can stare at my boobs whenever you want!" His face reddened yet again, and mumbled something you didn't catch, before rolling his eyes. "Gee, thank you for that priviledge." He said mockingly, but smiled softly nevertheless as you both walked into the building and got your room number...  
...Room Number 666.  
Into the room and flumping on the bed, you took a deep sigh and stared at the ceiling. "What do you want for dinner?" Your eyes crept over to him and you grinned. "Bloody steak. Or pizza's fine, too." He nodded and you sat up, examining your living space for the time being. It was nice and simple...picture on the wall, a lamp here and there, heater, clock, chair. And then it hit you...  
"...WHERE THE HELL IS THE OTHER BED?"  
~x~x~x~

Gaara and you linked arms, a bottle of sake in hand which you chugged between lines. He really did have a good voice, maybe it was just the liqour, but either way, he knew the saaaame songs you did.  
You both mocked a deep, silly voice as you continued the tipsieness. "Well they encourage your complete cooperatiooon...Send you roses when they think you need to smile!" You both grabbed each others cheeks and pulled, forcing your faces into grins. "I can't control myself I don't know HOW, and they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for awhile!" You began to spin in circles, hiccuping as Gaara started to lean more on you, starting the chorus again and then continuing to the next line.  
"A celebrated man amongst the gurneyssss...They can fix me proper with a bit-of-luck. The doctors and the nurses; they adore me so, but it's really quite alarming...'cause I'm such an awful FUCK!"  
Gaara peeled away for a moment with a silly grin, bowing majestically and slurring, "Why thank you!" Before you clung onto him again and moved along.  
"I gave you BLOOD! BLOOD! Gallons of the stuff! I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough, I gave you blood, blood, bloo~oood...I'M THE KIND OF HUMAN WRECKAGE THAT YOU LOVE!"  
Another swig of sake was taken, which was the last swig of the evening, as at this moment both you and he fell backwards, you keeling on him and he out like a light.

|-|:Gaara's POV:|-|  
As my eyes opened, I swore they burned in their sockets. This was impossible.  
_Impossible._  
I had fallen asleep.  
And for sweet, everloving Christ's sake, it was the best God damn sleep I'd ever had in my life.  
Because, as I will so now list these facts to you, it was so for these reasons:  
I felt alive. Refreshed. My eyes didn't sting and I didn't have that heavy, weighted feeling...wait, scratch that. It was on my ch-...Reason number two. Hana passed out on me and in my sleep my arms just so happened to find her an excellent substitution for a teddy bear. Three, I, unlike most people, had no hangover at all. Shukaku did, yes, but to hell with him. And lastly...  
Well, Temari never let me have sake before.  
"Mmmmm..." Ripples of warmth spread through me at that sound, and even more-so as I felt her nuzzle my chest, covered only by my fishnet shirt.  
On this occasion, yes, I do so believe I had every right to grin smugly and admit that I could say "Good morning" and mean it.  
"Waarrrrmmm...and it smells like Gaara-sama this mornin', yes it does, Hana."  
Gaara-sama. Oh yes, that struck a pleasant note. In fact, just something in the way she said my name was so...  
"Mmmm...and it even feels like Gaara-sama. How life-like. Maybe I will wake up this morning and not be in sand or snow, but I shall see that I am looking at the wonderful-"  
..._intoxicating_.  
"Gaara-sama?"  
I had cut her off with a pleased smirk and her ruby eyes shot open, wide with embarassed surprise.  
"...Oh dear."  
Oh dear indeed.  
"Good morning, Hana." I crooned tauntingly. "Shall Gaara act drunk and talk in the third person as well?" It was funny to see her talk like that, really. But of course, to my dissapointment, she immediatly blushed-I always enjoyed flustering her-and scrambled to her feet. I sat up, raising an eyebrow and completely forgetting the fact that I had been drunk that night and that I was practically shirtless.  
"BAH! You're such a prick, put your shirt back on, wait, don't, I MEAN DO, fuuuccckkk, nevermin-_GOD_ I HATE YOU!"  
Wonderful Hana.  
Her face was about as scarlet as her eyes, all the way to her ears, and with that she got so embarrassed and just flustered she stormed out...  
...3...2...1...  
The door burst open, she grabbed her shirt(she had been wearing only a tanktop and such underneath), sticking her tongue out at me, and slamming the door again. I sighed, slumpung back with a small smile.  
Life was _so_ uninteresting without her.  
~x~x~x~

Stupid drunkness.  
Stupid red head.  
Stupid Yukigakure.  
Stupid STUPIDITY!  
"Fuck society, I want hot chocolate.." You grumbled as you walked through the white streets. Unlike previously thought, the people of Yukigakure were actually very normal and nice, and the Queen was supposed to be a famous actress.  
But at the moment, it was snowing, you were tired, and this morning was not going your way.  
"You, ash-haired one! Come here, child..." Child? Okay. Thank God your boots came with titanium inch-thick spikes on the bottom.  
Turning your head lazily you saw a "psychic" in her tent ushering for you to come in. She looked somewhat old and she was bundled in shawls; she was like the living version of Trelawny from one of those Harry Potter book thingies you read when you were little.  
"Yes, dear, I sense a powerful aura about you...have you been having a bad day? It seems like you're searching for something..." Your hand was itching to take this lady's head off. But, you were Hana, and Hana was only mean to those who were mean to her.  
...Well, unless someone just decides to piss you off, of course...  
Reluctantly, you walked to the tent and went in, seeing that the room was lit with oil lamps and lined with books and scrolls of all sorts. In the middle, accordingly, was a small table with a book laying open and a sharp edge jutting out from beside it. Simple. Gawdy. Stupid.  
"Come, come! Let us depict your past, future, your inner self..." 

This was the single worst mistake you would ever make in your life.

Sitting in the chair, you looked at the book and saw that it was rather old.  
"Now I don't usually let any person add their name to this book, but you..." The woman paused and cupped your chin in an auntly matter, smiling mischieviously as she looked you over. "Ah, yes. I see you are a strong girl, your eyes are red, very peculiar...and is that white I see at your roots? Yes, yes, you are definetly a name to put down in my book..."  
You raised a brow. Was she really that insane?  
"And what's so lovely about this...book thingy?"  
The psychic laughed. Wow. How hilarious. You were just _falling apart_ with laughter.  
"Book _thingy_? Oh no no no! This is book that has been molded by the Gods themselves! Anyone whose blood touches a page..." She paused for effect.  
Not that it worked, of course.  
"...the book reveals the person's life."  
Oooooh, and if we look to the side we can see...A WALL. Wow! How facinating!  
"Simply prick your finger on the blade and touch the page..." Not like it would hurt. So you went along with it. Reaching out, you didn't even wince as the sharpened point nicked your skin and you proceeded to let the crimson drip on the page.  
Sure enough, tidy words began to scribble across...  
"Hanabira Mourou, age 12 years, 7 months, 24 days, 16 minutes, and 3 seconds. Hanabira is abused and mislead, but has her heart set on Sabaku no Gaara. She currently resides in the Kazekage Manor of Sunagakure."  
The page paused. The whole room seemed to be at a dead silence as you stared. Mourou...?  
But then it began writing again...  
"Kurenayuki no Hakumei, age 7,822 years, 4 months, 5 days, 12 minutes, and 19 seconds. Hakumei is the 8-tailed demon snow leopard of Yukigakure, known for her passive personality but ungodly love of blood that earned her the name Hakumei of the Crimson Snow. 6,000 years ago Hakumei was sealed into a diamond which was left a shrine in Yukigakure, until 12 years and 8 months ago. Several greedy clans wanted the diamond and Hakumei, and the Mourou family along with the Akutou and Kuroai were slaughtered in the fight for it. The leader of the Fuzuken clan, along with his family, survived the battle and stole the diamond along with the daughter of the Mourou Head, Hanabira Mourou, who had lived. Fleeing to Sunagakure, they found that the diamond was unstable in the hot weather and so Hakumei was resealed into Hanabira and currently resides within her."  
Your heartbeat stung as it drove away in your head. It all made sense now...Bloodlust. White hair. Red eyes. Love for the cold. Moving upon the snow with a cat-like ease...  
The fortune teller trembled as you slowly turned to her, and you saw her face pale with fear.  
"Y...y-you...you're the demon...the accursed Hakumei who destroyed Yuki in a morning's time..."  
This was impossible though...How could you not know...For 12 years..  
"DEMON! HAKUMEI HAS RETURNED, HAKUMEI LIIIIVES!" She ran out screaming with the book as you peeked out, unable to realize you were crying and the tears were freezing to your face. The woman showed the page to people, who in turn became panicked and within seconds the entire street was going insane.  
"..N-no..."  
Your voice was nothing amid the screaming. It was quiet. Something it never was. Never...  
"There she is! Kill her! KILL her!"  
So this was it?  
You watched the kunai fly towards you, how it seemed so slow with Hakumei's eyes. It was like a leaf fluttering to the ground almost.  
But you weren't going to dodge it...why should you? You were a demon. You were a lie. You weren't supposed to exist. There was no point...  
You closed your eyes and waited for it to pierce your skin, but the impact never came. All you knew was that you opened your eyes and saw sand.  
Never in your life had you been so happy to see sand.  
"Stay away from her..." Gaara's stoic voice shot fear into their veins, and he wrapped his sand around one man's arm and snapped it in half for good measure. As soon as they ran off you felt a hand grab your arm and realized it was him, and he pulled you along.  
"Hana, what's going on?"  
Gaara didn't know...what would he think? Wasn't he a demon, too?  
"...Hana..?"  
Your ruby eyes were glazed over and your eyelashes had frost of them. You were still silently crying, and you didn't know what to do.  
Coming to a sudden stop outside the gates, Gaara held your shoulders and leaned in close to your face, looking you dead in the eye.  
"Hanabira. It's Gaara...say something." His breath misted across your face, and you slowly blinked.  
You weren't sure why you said it...and you didn't know how. But...you didn't feel so numb after you did.  
"...I love you..."  
Your voice was rough and dry, almost inaudible.  
Gaara's eyes went wide, and he blinked.  
"Wh...what?" He asked plainly. You slowly melted out of your ice phase and clasped your hands to your mouth, now sobbing.  
"I love you, okay? I love you!"  
Gaara was still stunned as he tried to reply.  
"..I...I.."  
Gaara never got to finish his sentence.  
"Awww, how touching."  
You squeaked as water wrapped around you and you were pulled away to the other voice. Beside you was now a shark-like man in a black cloak, coated with red swirling clouds. He grinned, putting his large sword back on his shoulder as he simply said,  
"Kisame Hoshigaki. Sorry Gaara, but I'll be needing to take your kitty to a new cage."

* * *

Next one's the Fi-na-leee...  
.Dun.  
Next one's the finale...


	5. Chapter 5

**This is** the finale chapter along with the sequel chapter!(:

* * *

_I'd hate to lose this light before we land..._

It was about two seconds before sand and water both shot at each other, no warning at all. The water hit the sand and made it heavy, the sand sopped up the water.  
The water was stolen, the sand, useless. Gaara's eyes narrowed.  
"Give her back or I'll kill you." He said in his voice, that somehow reminded one of graveyards. The shark person grinned smugly, shifting his sword that reminded you of a giant tampon. "Now now, don't you want to hear me out? I would think that you wanted her off your hands, Sabaku!" He hissed.  
You scoffed and attempted to punch him in the nose, but he held you down.  
"Give her back. I don't want her of my hands, I want her off yours." He replied irritatedly.  
"But Gaara, don't you know? She's been _lying_ to you."  
The world stopped. A flicker of emotion was detected on the red-head's face, and your heart froze. What the hell was he talking about? Lying? You've never lied to him!  
"...How?"  
Kisame laughed darkly. You knew why...he had Gaara intrigued now...Once he was curious, he would stay that stubborn way until his questions were answered.  
"I'm surprised you haven't noticed there was another demon right under your nose. Heard of Hakumei? She's a pretty snow leopard who took out Yukigakure once upon a time..." He teased him. Of course, Gaara was mad. His eyes narrowed slightly and there was a pissed off lunge of sand; again, it was canceled out by a burst of water.  
"Hey, calm down now, I'm not done yet! ...See, Hakumei's not in her form, though. She's all wrapped up in this package right here, right, Miss Mourou? Sneaky devil you are. Thought you could hide it from Gaara by getting all his affection..." He sneered, prodding at you. "Yup...Hakumei's sealed up in your little girlfriend here. Geez, what a bitch...a slut _and_ a liar all in one!"  
It didn't seem possible, not at all, but your face went whiter than it had been. It was one thing that he was lying and saying those things, but...the look on Gaara's face...it was the same you saw years and years ago when the kids got scared of him. Only now mixed in with the horror and misery was heartbreak. Millions of little shards had just exploded in his chest and imbedded in him from the inside out...  
"N-NO! I would never do that, that's WRONG! SICK! I didn't even know I had a demon in me until today, you blue bastard! What the hell do you want with me anyway? Gaara, he's lying...I swea...I sw...swear..."  
Your voice trailed off to a mumble, because you then realized it was useless as you murmured a child-like, "..Gaara?"  
Said person turned around, giving you the most destestful look you had ever earned in your life. And you numbly felt heatless tears fall, just drip off you and float to the snow.  
"G-Gaa...ra...Please...d-don't...don't leave...please..."  
The red head turned, back to you.  
"..Take her." He said.  
Kisame smirked evilly and you cried out in anguish. How could things go so wrong...so wrong? It was impossible to imagine. "But...but I...love you!" You pleaded. You loved him. You ignored anything said about him and all you knew was that he was this wonderful person, and you were so longing, and he so alone...  
Gaara paused.  
"...I love only myself." The was a whisk of speckled tan that wrapped around him, and he dissapeared.  
Kisame snorted, and the next thing you knew was that something hard snapped against the back of your neck.  
The world went black.

Gaara left two days later, after packing up his things and finally disposing of the missing-nin who came out of hiding. The things you brought...he just left. [But between you and me, he "accidently" grabbed Edward Bear and packed him with his things...] He took the ferry back home, trying to repress the constant, reflexive thought of, "I should go check on Hana", where he would then remember what had taken place.  
It was painful, trying to supress that.  
Gaara got home without trouble. He silently made his way inside and tried to slip down the hall, but was caught by Kankuro and Temari who happened just coming inside from a mission.  
"Gaara! You're back!"  
"Glad you're in one piece...Wait, where's H-?"  
He slammed his door immediatly. Temari blinked, feeling her eyes water as she already knew what was coming...Kankuro snatched a piece of paper that was floating to the ground, and handed it to Temari.  
As she read it, she broke down in sobs and Kankuro pulled her into a brotherly hug.  
...It was the crumpled up note from her, saying that you better come back okay.

Gaara went and curled up on his bed. In his arms was a certain teddy bear that he..."accidently" brought, and he hugged it tightly as he shut his eyes. He was crying...  
"Gomen...gomen nasai...gomen nasai..." He whispered softly to the plush bear.  
"Gomen nasai, Hanabira...ai shiteru...zutto, ai shiteru..."  
I'm sorry, Hanabira...I love you...Always, I'll love you...

Meanwhile, you were slowly waking up...and you realizing you were in a cage.  
"...Psst, Hana-chan?" Came from the shadows. You blinked, and suddenly the warm scent of hot chocolate hit your senses like a bomb as you shuffled to the bars. A cup was slipped through them and you took it, sipping on the heated sin. The person gave a hushed, but happy,  
"Hi, Hana-chan! I'm Tobi! It's nice to meet you~uu!"

_What I really meant to say was...sorry..._

"Oh Mommy, what did I dooo~? Throw your pots and throw your pans, break my wrist when you grab my hand... Mommy, please, I know I'm bad, and I'm sorry that it makes you sad, but don't hurt my teddy, it's not he, it's me! And I only sewed his head on...yesterdayyyy...~"  
_Yesterday. Is that where this went wrong?_  
Hmm...yesterday. You didn't know what day yesterday was...had it been a week, a month, a year? Your eyes weakly drifted to the stone wall and looked over the etches. So...two months? No no, three. You had stopped counting after then, and it should have been at least a month since then...  
"Here's your food, Hana-chan...Good luck." Your head shot up at this whisper and you saw the familiar orange swirled mask of Tobi. Tobi was sweet...he took good care of you, kept you sane in the middle of hell. Using the little strength you had, you stumbled over to the compartment of the door where he slipped in the meal of rice and milk, unlike the other prisoners who were stuck with old bread and stale water.  
"Thanks, Tobi..." You croaked softly, smiling a little at him. Although you couldn't tell, you knew he was smiling back at you as he poked your nose through the bars and left silently as he came, and you began to small pieces out and eat it slowly to savor the meal. Your last meal...for starting tonight, Hakumei would be sucked straight out of you and this would all be over...finally...this decrepid place would have driven you to insanity if you had lived here another night.  
The cell you were in was always, always dark; constant twilight, and the only reason you could see things and in color was thanks to your catty eyes. If someone you knew had seen you now, they would have been left in shock. Your skin, although always having been paler than most, was now sheet-white and deprived of all color since you hadn't seen the sun in so long. Your whole build was fragile looking; as if if one had stared too long, you would break under their gaze. And lastly, your eyes...  
Now your hair was dull and sooty, of course, but it was your eyes that would make one shrink away. In your sunken face it was like two blood red rubies, shining and bright with the bloodlust and spite of Hakumei...were dead. Empty and hollow, simply lifeless.  
And that summed it up. For after Gaara had taken your heart, that was final. Because everything was in your heart...your fears, weaknesses, memories, happiness, and soul. And without those, you were just a shell.

BOOM.

You shifted slightly as you drank the last bit of milk, ignoring the loud noise. Deidara had most likely blown something up...Tobi said that tended to happen on occassion if he got pissed enough.  
There was a lot of chaos that seemed to be going on after that, and you dimly paid any attention to it. There was yelling, more bangs, screams, things toppling over...a tornado might as well have waltzed in through the large iron doors.  
"Bastard! Where's Hanabiru?"  
Hana...biru...  
...Hadn't you heard that name before..?  
"BACK OFF! I'll slit your throat, pigtails...that little fan won't do a thing for you against Samehada..."  
Hanabiru...Morbid flower..._Wasn't that your name?_  
"Heh. We'll see about that..." An anguished scream followed this taunt along with an incessant clicking that was turning rusted, old gears in the back of your mind.  
_"You know, I think you and I are gonna get along reallll well."  
"Geez, Hana, are you serious?"  
"It's Edward! He was my old teddy bear, Temari!"_  
"...Temari...?" You whispered faintly. It was like you were dreaming the name...  
_"FOOD."  
"Hana, we are so going to hell for this."  
"KANKURRRRRO..."_  
"..And...And Kankuro..." Your lips twitched slightly at the corners, feeling like it wanted to smile.  
_"Dandy-Sandy-Sunshine, standin' in the breakfast line..."  
"Nice throw."  
"I COULD LOOK AT YOUR BOOBS ALL DAY!"  
"Hana...thank you...for that."  
"And you must be Sabaku no Gaara."_  
"...Gaara?"  
With that single, cracked word, it all rushed back to you, and with one sudden bang your pupils shrunk in their places at the unexpected explosion of light. And there, in its wake, stood three sillouettes...  
...One with pointy ears, one with four stumps of spikey hair, and another with a mop of red on their head and something large on their back.  
Gaara slowly walked up towards you, and it took your eyes a moment to adjust. But when they did...  
His face radiated guilt as he held out his hand to you. Something in his eyes made you feel like you were melting, and you weren't sure this was real.  
"You did say the prince always arrives at the last second, right?" He said quietly, smiling just a little.  
Oh no. This wasn't real. Not at all.  
But your hand gently took his and he pulled you up. Soft sand carefully slunk around both of you, and you closed your eyes.  
It was real. And you were finally going home.  
?

* * *

Hahaha Done with em all!(:

[If I get her premission I will continue it on my own with my own words and stuff!]


End file.
